Gender Bender
by Rene Miashi
Summary: 9 girls 9 boys One sexist tournament. It’s the battle of the sexes in the Oceans Tournament. Come one Come All! Choose your gender! Johnny, Tala, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Bryan, Spencer, Oliver and Enrique X 9 different OCs.
1. Chapter 1

RM- Hey everyone! Welcome to Gender Bender!

I'm glad you all could make it. I won't keep you waiting much longer, just one side note. Profiles for all the Girls are posted on my profile, pictures and all. Have a look it if my descriptions aren't enough for you to picture them.

On with the show!

START

Pressing his face tightly against a thick glass window Tyson peers at the ocean below him. "Dudes! This is so cool! Look at the seals!"

"Common Tyson, We have to get to the opening ceremony before the crowds are let on the ship." Ray groaned as he snagged the back of Tyson's collar and dragged him off towards Kai who stood tapping his for impatiently.

"But the seals! They're so cool!" Tyson shouted in protest as he held his hand out towards the slowly shrinking window.

2 months ago

"I'm glad you could make it boys!" A large white haired man said from behind a desk in a large office. His round and smiling face welcomed the three men that had slowly wandered into his office.

"Hey Mr. D what's up?" Tyson, a blue haired teen asked as he plopped down in one of the three chairs set before the desk.

"I have a request from a new tournament for you three to participate." Mr. Dickenson said as a cheerful smile played across his lips.

"What kind of a tournament is it and when?" Ray Kon asked as he perched on the seat in the middle. Kai soon followed taking up the chair to the left of Mr. Dickenson.

"It's on a cruise ship set to leave from Seattle, Washington in two months time. It's a new form of Competition though. One of you will have a practice for the new style." Mr. Dickenson lifted a manila folder and flipped the first page open. He turned the folder around and placed it on the far edge of the desk for the teens to look at.

"What kind a new style? What can a tournament be for except battling?" Tyson asked as he leaned forwards to peer at the pictures in the folder.

"For performing, of course." Mr. Dickenson answered with a small laugh. "You've seen the new commercials for the BBA, correct?"

"Yeah, what do those have to do with this tournament though?" Tyson questioned as he shot Mr. Dickenson a quizzical look.

"Clair Saintula is the woman in those commercials. She was the original idea for this new style of beyblading. The object is to wow the audience in a two minute show of a Bitbeast's powers. There is no battle, just a competition of beauty and power." Mr. Dickenson reached over and turned the page in the folder to another set of pictures. A beautiful blonde haired woman stood in a pool of water. A white dress with split up the front adorned her body. Ruffles of white fabric trailed down from the split and vanished into the pool of water. The woman's eyes were closed and her head was tipped slightly to the side. A large circular blue gem hung from a necklace with a silver arrow shaped triangle framing it along her collar bone. The woman held the skirt of the dress in her left hand while her right possessed nothing but hair as it hovered at her waist. White streams of fog swirled around her and seemed to pool into a disk the floated mid air before her body. "One of you will have to learn to wow an audience for this part of the tournament. The other two will participate in normal battles with the other members of the teams."

Kai for the first time since he entered the room glanced at the photos. His eyes examined the woman carefully. Slowly his eyes trailed up to look at the chubby man behind the desk. "I'll do it."

Ray and Tyson stared at Kai for a long time, wondering what had possessed him. After a moment they nodded in agreement.

Present

"Clair, say something in the mic real quick." A voice echoed over the large stadium that sat smack dab in the center of the cruise ship. A tall blonde woman nodded from her spot in the center of the arena and adjusted the small bud in front of he lips. She was dressed in a simple white sundress with spaghetti straps. Her bright red pumps accented her long legs while two red ribbons pulling her hair back accentuated her long flowing hair.

"How's this John?" Her voice echoed through half the arena.

"Not good. Stay there for a second." There was a shuffle in the speakers then a loud screech. Clair winced and covered her ears until the screeching stopped. "Try it now." The man's voice echoed.

"Is it good now?" she asked the man in the booth that hung from the corner of the room.

"Good. Move to the bunkers and try it again." Clair nodded and headed for one of the team bunkers that sat along the edge of the arena.

Coming to a stop at the top of the stands Ray glanced over the large stadium with eager eyes. Three groups of people sat towards the edge of the arena. Two of them were a group of three and the other a pair of two. All of them appeared to be women, though it was hard to tell from the distance he stood at.

"They must be the other teams." He concluded verbally. Kai passed him and headed down the steps towards the bottom of the arena. Tyson grumbled, his back still turned to the stadium.

"You want to let me go now?" Tyson asked as he pulled against Ray's grasp on his collar. Ray released the teen and slowly followed Kai, his eyes still running over the massive stadium.

Tyson turned with a grumbled and quickly ran to catch up with Ray. He didn't bother to look around the stadium.

"Hey John, could you fix the ring in my head phone. I don't want to go deaf before the opening ceremony." Clair's voice echoed over the seats and up to the new comer's ears. All three eyes turned to the woman who stood in one of the two bunkers in the arena.

"Sure," There was a paused then a small click. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Clair slowly stepped out from the bunker and headed for the other.

"Hey Clair," A female voice shouted from the edge of the arena. "How much longer is this gonna take?" A small brown haired woman yelled as she hung herself over the railing to the arena. Her partner hung her head in exhaustion.

"Would you quit complaining? You can frost your damn dumplings when we get back to the room!" The other woman yelled, her black shoulder length hair flying over her shoulders as she snapped up and grabbed the smaller girl.

"But the ceremony is gonna take forever! They always do!" The smaller girl shouted as she struggled against the other woman's grip.

"Deal with it! I can't believe that we are even the same age! You are so annoying!" The taller woman forced the brown haired girl into her seat.

Ray watched the two curiously as he wandered down the stairs. Kai had already found a seat near the front and had taken it in silence. He could hear Tyson careening down the steps behind him so he stepped to the side and let the bumbling teen travel down the steps unhindered.

"John, how's that sound?" Clair's voice rang through the stadium again.

"Good. I'm going to play a bit of your piece for the ceremony. Tell me if it's too loud for your performance."

"Sure. Remember it is track five, not one like it was." Clair emerged from the second bunker and headed back to the center of the arena.

"Gotcha," Music erupted from the speakers. A deep beat rolled through the stadium making everyone jump at the sudden noise. All eyes went to the blonde who quickly stuck her hand up in a fist with her thumb pointing down. The volume quickly dropped as the words came into play. It was only a chant that didn't make much sense but Clair dropped her fist and began to tap her hand in sync with the words. After a moment she drew her hand across her throat and the music stopped.

"Sounds good, but could you pick the tempo up by five beats per. Minute? I don't want to have to hold my breath any longer than thirty seconds."

"Sure thing, you can take a break until the beginning of the ceremony. Make sure you welcome the teams, they need to get into position before the audience is let in." Clair nodded and turned to the two girls who were now quietly sitting next to each other.

"Melody, would you go find the teams that aren't here and show them to their places? Beth will help me show these teams to their places." The black haired woman sighed and stood. Dropping her hands to her sides she wandered to a set of stairs and began the long walk to the top. The brown haired girl popped up from her seat and headed for the only gap in the railing that led to the arena floor. "Please, the rest of you follow Beth's path to the arena floor."

Slowly the groups of people converged on the arena floor. They stood in clumps of their respected teams. Clair stood next to Beth before the groups. Each group stood almost completely apart from the next. Clair pulled the microphone away from her lips and smiled at each team.

"Hello, I'm Clair Saintula. Welcome to the Oceans Tournament. As I'm sure you all know there are a total of six teams participating, right now we only have four present." Clair made a gesture to each group then to herself and Beth.

"Introductions while we wait for them?" Beth asked as she turned to face Clair with a smile.

"I suppose that could do." Clair nodded and turned to the first team. "The Heart Breakers, correct? Why don't you go first?" The group of girls shifted almost uneasy. After a moment one girl stepped forward. Her albino white hair swayed from side to side as she moved and her lightly blue eyes searched the faces of the people that looked at her. She looked like she had just come out of a boarding school. Her white pleated skirt and jacket gave off a stuffy impression. The crosses that adorned the top of her leggings and the center of her tie told everyone that she was highly religious. The only thing that might have pulled anyone away from their first impressions was the shimmering orange feather that hung from a choker that adorned her neck.

"Hi everyone, I'm Selena Ietov. I'm originally from Brittan and I've participated in most of the recent European tournaments." She quickly stepped back to the other two members for her group with a small blush present on her cheeks.

The next to step forward was a smaller girl with brilliant blue hair that was tacked up into two high pig tails. Her aquamarine eyes stared straight at Clair as if she was only talking to her. "I'm Malu Shoin. I'm the performer of our group." She tugged at the sleeves of her shortened blue jacket nervously and shifted in stance causing the short white skirt she wore to flutter around her legs. "Uh, I'm 16 and hail from Europe as well." She turned then and headed back to her group.

A slightly taller blonde took the last step up. Her dark orange eyes traced every one in the room. A tight white halter top adorned her frame and a black flowing skirt hung from her hips. White skin tight gloved ran from nearly her shoulder down to her wrists where they ruffled out over her hands. "Aaoa Tato. Captain," She stepped back to her team and closed her eyes to relax.

"Alright then, Aaoa, Malu and Selena. Next we have The Forgivers, correct?" Clair turned her attention to the next group of girls who stood casually along side each other. They seemed to be much more relaxed then the other team.

"You sure are." The first girl stepped up and waved to everyone. Her bright violet eyes danced excitedly as she spun around to look at everyone. "Hi ya'll. I'm Captain of our team, Amy Charleston." She smiled as her eyes passed over each person. Her orange riding boots clacked against the floor as she tapped to a stop and grinned at Clair. Her white blouse wrapped around her body then settled at her sides with a soft swing. The caramel pig tails that hung low from either side of her head swung lightly at her back.

"This over here is Eva Jones and our Performer." Amy pulled her hand back to gesture at the girl who stood with her hands lightly folded at her hips. A black Tie hung from under the collar of a sleeveless white blouse and black arm covers ran from her biceps down to her knuckles. Eva bowed her head as she was motioned to and pulled the knee length black skirt out to the sides a bit almost as if she was curtseying.

"And that pretty lady is Litana Mu." Amy's hand shifted to the other girl who stood twiddling her thumbs quietly. She made no move at the mention of her name, but kept her lavender eyes glued to the ground. Her layered chin length hair frothed about her face as she slowly lifted her head to glance at Amy. Amy waltzed back to Litana and draped her arm over the Russian's shoulders. Patting the grey furred hunting hat Litana wore she laughed and snapped the pair of goggles keeping the ear flaps up. "She's a bit shy, but don't take her for granted." Litana blushed and sent her eyes back to the ground.

"So, there we have the Heart Breakers and the Forgivers. As I'm sure that you all know, the guys standing all by them selves are the Blade Breakers, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Tyson Granger. Seeing as how this is a three person tournament Max was not allowed to participate, though I've heard a rumor from the guest list that he will be here."

"Hey, Clair! I found these losers running around down stairs!" Clair turned to the source of the shouting and found Melody bobbing down the stairs with six boys in tow. "Do you think we should let them be in the opening ceremony? I mean, they are late." Melody yelled as she trotted down the steps to the gap in the railing.

"Lost and late are two different things, Melody." Clair laughed lightly and smiled to the boys though it looked like she was still looking at Melody. "Welcome Demotion Boys and the Majestics. Please hurry, we must get to our spots before the crowds come."

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Tyson cried out as he started to run towards the two male teams that were descending to the arena floor. Kai quickly snagged the back of Tyson's collar and yanked the smaller teen back to his spot. "Ow! What was that for Kai?" Tyson complained as he rubbed his throat.

"Now's not the time Tyson." Ray answered for their team captain.

Clair glanced over to the three teens with a quirked eyebrow then smiled and turned back to watching the other seven come their way. "Could I please have the performers for each team come with me backstage? The rest of you will need to follow Beth and Melody under the arena."

As soon as the rest of the teams arrived on the arena floor everyone was split into their respective groups. Clair lead a total of six people to an opening in the ten foot wall that led to the "Backstage Area" while Beth and Melody dragged the others to a trap door on the other side of the arena.

"So, we have here Kai Hiwatari, Spencer… Pe… Pe… Russian something, Oliver, Malu Shoin, Eva Jones and myself, Correct?" Clair glanced over her shoulder as she walked. There was a mumble of yeses. Clair sighed and headed for a set of stairs that went down a few feet. A quite rumble of voices slowly entered the hearing rage of the teens. "We're on in ten minutes, hopefully. This is how it is going to go…"

END

RM- Please R&R! I want to know if I'm doing okay so far. This is my first real tournament story besides The Island Tournament. Please give me suggestions if you have any. I want to make this story as good as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

RM- Thank you my readers

RM- Thank you my readers! I'm glad you guys are liking it! Special thanks too…

R. Voltaire

FairyDryis

I'm-So-Loveable

They were the people who reviewed the first chapter! Yay!

And also to sayWhatYouFeel who added this story to their favorites and Sugar911 who added this story to their alerts!

Anyway, on with the show!

START

"Demolition Boys, you're on in thirty! Start counting!" Melody yelled over the roar of the audience from upstairs as she ticked off a list of teams on a clip board. Two members of each participating team stood under the arena surrounding a pool of water that was glowing and iridescent violet. The teams had all stared at it wondering what it could possibly be for until six small chambers of glass popped up from the bottom. They were all just big enough to fit a person in, though most of the team members didn't catch on.

"Heart Breakers and Forgivers, you are on in forty!" Melody called out again as she ticked off two more teams from the clip board. Beth quietly ran around checking everyone's outfits for flaws or "accidentally" tucked in shirts.

"Blade breakers and Majestics, you come on ten seconds after the girls! You can count that high, right?" There were a few snickers from the girls as Melody ticked off the last of the teams. Beth soon came to Melody's side and stopped with a grin.

"All shirts un-tucked and imperfections fixed. I believe we are ready to give an Opening ceremony!" Beth cheered as she saluted to Melody then stood at attention. Melody shook her head and handed the clip board in her hands to one of the maintenance crew members that had walked by. He looked at her funny then shrugged and set it aside on a table a few feet away.

"Good, come along men. We are to be going on at the same time." Melody motioned to Tala and Bryan as she walked past them towards a set of stairs that was closed off at the top by the arena floor. Tala and Bryan slowly followed the demanding woman as she took a few steps up the stairs. She stopped just before her head hit the arena floor and knelt down to glance at the pool. Rising up from the bottom of the two center capsules Clair and Spencer stood motionless.

"Well doesn't he look nervous?" Beth commented as she watched Spencer fidget slightly in the confined space. Clair glanced over to the stair well the four teens were currently standing on and nodded her head.

A heavy beat rolled over the stadium above causing the whole group of teens to look up. Clair's lips slowly turned to a smile. The other four capsules in the pool were slowly filled with the remaining performers from the other teams. Kai and Oliver took the farthest capsules on either side while the remaining capsules encased Malu and Eva.

"Eva, what on earth are you doing in there?" One the girls suddenly cried out. Beth laughed lightly, but didn't bother to explain what was going on. The trap door that was once shut above the stair case opened. Melody quickly grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her up from behind the two Demolition Boy to stand just behind her.

"One of these days you are going to ruin our entrance." Melody grumbled.

"Sorry."

Kai's P.O.V.

As soon as I was closed in this damn capsule I concluded that this tournament was royally messed up. Sealing people underwater was ludicrous. What was even more ridiculous was this whole set up. What was the point of having a tournament on a cruise ship? Honestly, what were these people thinking?

"Welcome to the Ocean's tournament!" That woman's voice echoed through the water to my ears in a clear hum. What was her name, Clair? Light suddenly beamed down on me from above. I glanced up and saw the arena floor parting. The water in the pool shifted as the two center capsules were lifted to the surface.

"Please put your hands together for our teams!" Her voice was in sync with the beat of the music that flooded the entire stadium.

I placed my palm against the glass capsule as it suddenly jerked upwards. I watched as the water's surface parted around the capsule and almost jumped in surprise as the glass around me split in two and fell back into the water. The roar of the audience was almost deafening compared to the dull roar it was under water.

"Six teams have come to battle it out in this new tournament of true talent." That woman, Clair, stepped towards the waters surface. I thought for a moment that she was going to take a dive, but the water below her ballet flats solidified and she walked un-hindered towards the pool's edge. What the hell was going on? She had explained to us what was going to happen ahead of time, but she never said anything about walking on water.

"As I'm sure you all know we have three of the teams that participated in the World Championship, The Majestics, The Demolition Boys and The Blade Breakers!"

I stood as stiffly as I could as her hand pointed from Oliver, Spencer then to me. The spot lights traveled from each of us, blinding me when they crossed to my platform in the water.

"We also have three all female teams participating! Give a warm welcome to The Heart Breakers, The Forgivers and my own team The Destined!"

She was certainly a natural at attracting attention. The crowd roared even louder at the influence of her words. Oh, how I hated these sorts of events.

Oliver's P.O.V.

This was so great! The huge crowds were just eating up this whole ceremony! What I wouldn't give to be able to perform right now!

"What would you all say to a little demonstration of our new system of battling?"

Ah, so this is what the whole ceremony was really about. I could assume that this whole Performing style of blading wasn't well known. The only reason I had known about it was because Mr. Dickenson had asked us, as in Johnny, Enrique and I, in person to participate.

"I'll take that as a yes. Maestro, lights please."

The stadium went dark and the cheers dropped to a small whisper, only the light flooding in from the upper door ways gave any illumination to the stadium. The air suddenly became damp like a misty morning. The heavy beat from the stereos vanished, but was quickly replaced by another. A stream of repeating oh's and ah's lofted through the music.

Streams of light flashed up from the pool blow us performers and I could see why it felt musty. Fog swirled around me and the other bladers. I felt like I was being lost in a dream as the mists swirled around me and wove in and out of the other people in on their platforms. I leaned forward to glance down the line and noticed that where the woman Clair had been standing a blade now spun. The beams of light seemed to be pointing directly at it, though I hadn't seen any change in the beams.

Words suddenly filed the stadium like a soft lullaby. They were in some foreign language that I couldn't pick out at first, but I quickly came to recognize it as Latin. It took me another second to realize it was that woman's voice I was hearing.

There was a large boom in the bass and mist suddenly gained color. A vortex of red mist flared from the other end of the pool completely engulfing Kai's body. I almost shouted in surprise as I was next engulfed in a swirling mass of green light. I had to hold my hat to keep it from flying away like my hair was trying to do.

Tala's P.O.V.

I watched silently as the teens standing in the pool were enveloped in a colored mist. It was rather interesting to watch both the girls suddenly throw their arms down to hold their skirts in place as they too were enveloped in the mists. Spencer was the only one who stood un-touched.

A white blur blocked out the lights over the pool as I assumed Clair took her place on the platforms. Almost as soon as she flew over the gap between the pool's edge and her platform and touched down a swirling vortex of mist over took her and Spencer.

Suddenly the swirling mists merged into one giant smooth swirling mass. Figures of light began to form in the mists and soon I could make out what appeared to be a phoenix in the mists. The glowing red outline was the only things that clued me in until the figure seemed to pop out and take shape. It was Dranzer, Kai's Bitbeast.

Soon other figures joined Dranzer, each taking on the shape of a bitbeast. I recognized Oliver's and Spencer's right away, but two other figures I wasn't familiar with. One appeared to be a normal sized dove, or a speck compared to the other figures. It flew around the other figures like a kite. The second one was a swordfish of some sort.

I began to wonder where the sixth bitbeast was. Only five were present at the moment. Whose bitbeast was missing?

The figures suddenly froze, no longer animated, and the swirling mists dropped like rain. The light in the room thudded back to life. There was almost a sigh in the wind as everyone sat blinking in silence to adjust their eyes. Only the music continued to play.

END

RM- Alright so you've all gotten your first tastes of what is means to wow and audience. I hope it was okay. Please R&R!

Next Chapter- The teams get their rooms and an unexpected encounter with their past brings the demolition boys to a sudden awareness.


	3. Chapter 3

RM- I'm so glad you guys like it! If you like the demolition boys you are going to eat up this chapter. It's focused all on them… Well… One of them.

Thanks to FairyDryis for Reviewing!

START

"Hey Aaoa, do you know where you're going?" Selena Ietov asked her captain as they wandered down the many hallways snaking through the ship. The opening ceremony had ended about twenty minutes ago.

"Yes." Aaoa didn't even glance over to Selena as she trotted up next to her.

"Really, 'cause we've been walking for a while now…" Aaoa stopped mid step and turned to a door that Selena had assumed they were going to pass.

"Here." Aaoa held out a pair of keys for both Selena and Malu. "I'm going to practice." Selena and Malu quickly snagged their keys then watched their captain stalk past them in the direction they had just come from.

"Well, some one woke up in a bad mood this morning…" Malu shrugged and turned to the door. Popping the lock open they walked in.

AAOA'S P.O.V.

Sometimes those people really annoy me. I can't stand it when people question me. It just means more lies to tell and more chances to mess up.

I was heading to the practice hall in the main sections of the building. Our room was located towards the back of the ship, so I had a few minutes until I got there. They had probably stuck us out in the middle of no where on this ship so we could have some privacy, but I thought it was utterly ridiculous. I can steer clear of windows when I'm changing.

A group of voices approached from ahead of me. My eyes focused on them after a quick adjustment and I almost threw myself in the broom closet to my right. It was the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers. Apparently all the teams were stationed at the back of the ship.

Quickly drawing my eyes to the floor I passed them wordlessly. I could feel a few curious pairs of eyes following me as I went, but who was looking I didn't know.

My mission on this ship was to seek information on the current where abouts of the Demolition Boys and if possible to gain an insider's perspective of their lives. My owner wants to retrieve them, the Demolition Boys. Their captain is just like me, though a more recent version. I've been updated with more current applications, but there is no one with a more sophisticated system running through his body. With an upgrade he could easily out maneuver me, good thing he was still on stage one of his abilities.

I'm a Cyborg, simple as that. I've worked for my creator for as long as I can remember and I've worked for my owner for nearly as long. My existence is a well kept secret in the world of under ground dealings, so I've been with the same people for a long time.

Side stepping a couple in the hallway I glanced up at a sign pointing in the direction of my destination. Turning on my heel in an almost robotic motion I pointed my body towards the open double doors a few yards to my right. It wasn't very crowded; maybe five people took up three out of the twenty dishes denting the floor. As I walked into the room a few heads turned to watch me curiously as I took possession of the dish in the farthest dish in the right corner of the room. The metal was a fine polished shade of burgundy that looked as if it was brand new. I knelt down and delicately ran my fingers over the smooth surface.

A slow smile gently curled the corners of my lips and suddenly I was well aware of the bitbeast begging from my pocket to be released. I hadn't bladed in over three days due to traveling from Russia to this cruise ship. Forks, my bitbeast was just as eager to blade as I was.

My hands suddenly dug into the pockets of my skirt and fished out the palm sized blade. The familiar curve of the blades was a comfort to my skin. I looked down at the blade. The coloring of the steel seemed to shimmer in my hand as I drew my thumb over the familiar picture on the bitchip. Forks has always been known as the "Wolf Demon" even though he has the body of a fox. Orange fur, white paws, black tipped ears and the whole package, armor and all. I was never really sure how he was labeled as a wolf, but whatever floats the crowd's boat is fine with me.

Sliding a small gun from a pouch at my hip I connected my blade to the ripcord and stood with my feet shoulder width apart. Suddenly an image of the Demolition Boy's captain flashed through my head. He had a lesser model, but my gun looked almost exactly like his own.

I had long ago memorized his face, his hair, his body. It was my job to do things like that. I knew most people would find that rather odd, but that was my life, my job. I knew every person from every team by face, name and bitbeast. He was a special assignment all in his own. I had never really met him before, only heard stories about how great he was. According to my maker he was perfect except for his stubborn will to be free.

I sighed loudly and shook my head. My hand was shaking like a cold animal so I steadied it with my free hand taking a two handed grip. When I didn't focus on what I was doing my body tended to shake with protest to the machines in me. It was a down fall to my design, but nothing I couldn't live with. Hell, this body has been plaguing me for over nine years!

I squeezed the trigger angrily and with a loud bang my blade was sent careening around the dish. I slipped my launcher back into my pocket and stood silently watching my blade twirl in the center of the dish. My arm was still shaking slightly and as I just noticed so were my legs. Imagine that, my bad hand was the only thing working properly. I stood stiff trying to reclaim control over my limbs while my blade spun steadily in the center of the dish.

A group of voices suddenly emerged from behind me. I turned an ear in their direction and came to find it was the Demolition Boys, again. Just what I needed, maybe if I kept busy with my blade they wouldn't bother me.

"You're Aaoa Tato, right?" I let a hissing sigh escape my lips then glanced over my shoulder at the short man who stood about five feet away. His purple hair frothed about his head as he gazed at me curiously.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked putting on my sweetest voice. I was to get into their favor so I had to burry my normal self under a delicate mask. I turned to face him and the rest of the people in the room. Curious eyes watched us from their places around the other dishes.

"You're the captain for the Heart Breakers, correct?"

"That is I," My eyes drifted over to their captain who had spoken. Our eyes locked almost as soon as his attention was brought to me. My mask dropped as we tried to stare each other down, my body tried to spiral from my control but I held myself as still as I could manage. His cold blue eyes were like an impenetrable wall that I was trying to break. I knew he was feeling exactly what I was feeling. His eyes narrowed as we fought to make the other break eye contact first.

An electric shock shot up my spine that almost made me fall to my knees. I managed to stay motionless, but my tense body must have given me away because his eyes widened slightly as I fought with the electronics controlling my body. I managed to keep my eyes on my counterpart as I calmly reached out to the air beside me and my blade shot into my hand. The metal of Fork's blade was searing hot on my skin, but I kept a straight face and stuffed him into my pocket.

We stood then in utter silence. I could hear a good deal of whispers floating through the air as we remained at a stand off. And lucky me, I could barely stand let alone stare him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Damn it! How can my control be so weak? My body has never been this difficult to control. Even when I first got it I could do better than this! Could this be because of him? Did he do this to me? He must have done it too me. Standing there looking all calm and unnerved, psh! I can't be the only one who is about to collapse.

"What are you?" I watched his lips move, but it took me a second to register his words. After another moment I managed to unclench my jaw to reply.

"I should be asking you the same…" my voice trailed off before I could complete my sentence. My heart was working over time to supply my straining muscles with oxygen and my lungs were feeling like lead balloons that wouldn't inflate.

"Answer me." His voice sounded weak through he was trying to mask it. It brought a smile to my face to know I wasn't the only one suffering under these strange conditions.

"…" I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out. I closed my mouth for a second to work up the breath to reply. After a moment I said, "What do you think I am?" I knew my question was a dead give away that I was like him, but I could think a way around the inevitable. He was going to figure me out eventually, why not now?

He was silent for a long moment. His teammate Spencer shuffled to his side and laid a hand on Tala's shoulder. Tala shrugged his hand from his shoulder and took a step towards me. A tingling almost human sensation bubbled up from gut forcing me to take a step back. Where did he think he was going? My heel hit the rim around the dish forcing me to stop only a foot away from where I had stood. He continued towards me like a stalking predator, muscles that didn't fit a human body moved under his clothes. I could tell just by the way his shoulders slouched slightly and how his steps were nearly silent to my ear that he was coming after me.

Something in my mind clicked on like a TV and I was suddenly completely aware of my body. It was still protesting my commands like a defiant child but I could feel the brush of my clothes across my skin like I was using my fingers to feel the fabric. The stiff cambric of the white halter top, that silky glide of the black satin skirt, the whisking strands of my long blonde hair. It was all too familiar to my senses and yet all so foreign. What was he doing to me?

"Stop." I tried to order him, but my voice was soft and almost pleading. He held me still with his eyes like a lioness to its prey. He continued towards me moving lightly like a bag in the wind.

"What are you?" He stopped just a foot from me. I had to crane my neck nearly all the way back to keep his eyes in my sight. My skin tingled with electricity as I struggled to keep my legs from folding under my weight. My body felt like it was going to shut down on me. My limbs were heavy and my chest hurt with my forced breathing.

I didn't respond to his question, not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't. My throat wasn't listening to me along with most of my body. I figured it was a miracle that I was still standing and keeping him at bay with my offensive posture. His eyes narrowed as he forced his stare down onto me with such weight I had to close my eyes.

"Aaoa!" A panicked yell drew me to squint my eyes open and look off to my right. Selena was running towards us with Malu directly in tow. I let my body relax knowing that if I did fall into unconsciousness they would get me back to the room safely. They were the only ones outside of my makers and owner that knew what I was.

I turned to my teammates and started off in their direction, but before I got very far a firm hand snatched my shoulder. I jerked to a stop as a current of electricity and heat rushed through my body. My muscles responded forcing my back to arch and my arm and legs to cramp. A soundless scream erupted from my throat. It seemed as soon as the current came it vanished. My body collapsed to the floor. I was vaguely aware that I wasn't the only one on the floor.

Selena and Malu were suddenly above me; their worried faces clouded my vision as I passed into darkness.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Wake up damn it!" Selena shouted as she roughly shook Aaoa by the shoulders. Kneeling next to the body of their fallen captain Malu and Selena sheltered her from the eyes of their peers with their bodies.

"Selena, she won't wake up if you are causing her body more trauma." Malu stated as she pried the younger girl's fingers away from the limp body below them.

"If she stays unconscious for too long there's no telling how much of herself she will lose." Selena whispered to Malu as she pulled her hands away and held them close to her body.

"You're thinking like she's in a coma. She passed out. Not a big deal." Malu stated as she gently rolled her captain onto her back.

Selena sighed loudly and gave in. "Fine, but we need to get her to the room before she wakes up."

Malu nodded, "Agreed."

"Tala, are you alright?" Spencer asked his captain as he, Bryan and Ian rushed to the red head's side. He was on his hands and knees panting heavily. Tala's head slowly bobbed as he kept his eyes locked on Aaoa's fallen figure. He watched her teammates silently as they hefted the girl up onto Malu's back piggy-back style.

"What's going on in here?" A female voice boomed through the room causing most people to jump and turn suddenly towards the entrance to the room. Melody silently stood in the door frame watching the inhabitants of the room from behind her sunglasses. Her black hair was shifted over one shoulder as she stood on her right leg leaving her left to tap its foot. After a moment of silent answers she stalked forward casually and looked to the Demolition Boys for answers.

"Nothing, ma'am." Ian answered a little too quickly. Melody rolled her eyes behind the shade of her sunglasses.

"I'm not blind, shrimp. What happened?" She demanded as she glanced from person to person. Finally her eyes stopped on the tallest of the men before her. "You, Spencer, what's going on here?"

Spencer stood silent for a moment, but eventually cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say, "We were just having a conversation when our captains collapsed."

Melody nodded her head down to look at him over the rim of her glasses. She quirked an eyebrow at him suspiciously then lifted her hand to her face and pushed her sunglasses back up onto the bride of her nose. She sighed loudly and turned her head towards the fallen read head. "Does he need a doctor?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Tala said in a gruff voice as he slowly climbed to his feet. His eyes didn't deviate from the other captain as he moved. Melody turned to the girls who now stood with Aaoa firmly draped over Malu's back.

"I assume that you two with see to her recovery?" Melody tipped her head to the side slightly. Selena nodded quickly and headed for the only exit from the room. Malu bounced her captain further up on her back then followed Selena with heavy foot falls. "Now that that is settled, I would suggest that you take it easy today. Tomorrow the opening dance will take place, don't forget to buy your dresses." Melody turned on here heel once she was done talking and promptly exited the room leaving the boys to stare at her retreating form with dropped jaws.

After a long moment of utter silence the only member of the demolition boys who had yet spoken decided to pipe up. "Dresses?" Bryan glanced over the faces of his team mates only to see them staring back at him with the same question on their faces.

END

RM- Ho'kay so I've finally brought up how this story was named! You guys are gonna enjoy the next chapter… if you think men and dress shopping is funny.

Thanks too…

FairyDyris

UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE

For Reviewing! The more reviews I get the more I can accommodate your wishes for the story! If you have suggestions for how certain couples should meet please do tell. I have ideas, but nine people couples are a bit too many for me to come up with the perfect chance meetings.


	5. Chapter 5

RM- Alrighty! I'm going for the longest chapter I have written yet for this story! Wish me luck!

Many thanks to FairyDryis and En-En-Chan for reviewing! I don't know what I would do without you guys!

As for the 20 others who don't review I hope you are liking the story so far!

Beth's P.O.V.

Man, was I ever bored. Some how today being in the kitchen just wasn't making my spine shiver like it normally did. Maybe I had been spending too much of my time over a stove then in the front of a store frosting cakes for people who wanted special orders. What ever it was I needed to get out of here. The fumes from boiling pots and roasting dinners were making me loose my creative edge.

"Beth, could you put those pudding cups in the stove for me?" My counter partner asked as he fumbled with a knife and some potatoes.

"Yeah, sure," I answered in a mono tone voice as I turned around on the spot and flipped the door to the stove open. Quickly switching out the Yorkshire pudding trays from the oven I set down the hot metal tray and left it on the counter to cool until we removed the puddings. Turning back around I stared down at the Angle Fruit cake I was supposed to be lavishing in a foggy glaze and sighed. I really couldn't do this now.

"You alright?" My partner asked me from where he stood looming over the counter. I glance at him from the corner of my eye then sighed and let my head fall back.

"I really need out of this kitchen." I answered quietly as I sloppily drizzled the glaze over the fruit cake and sent it on its way towards the assembly line.

"Want to take over my dinner shift? I think I could manage basting a few cakes, though they won't have your finesse." He said with a small shrug and flipped the knife in his hand around in the air. A smile crept up to my face as he so nonchalantly offered to do me a favor.

"You'd really do that for lil' ol' me?" I pointed up at my face and gave him the best innocent look I could muster. He nodded and slowly looked over to me.

"I owe you for the other night…" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead enveloped him in a giant bear hug.

"Aw, thank you Tom-Tom!" I shouted joyfully before letting him go and dashing towards the swinging double doors that lead out into the dining room. Thank god, fresh air!

Incase you were wondering Tom-Tom is my nick name for Tommy. He's a few years older then me, six to be exact, but I've always thought of him as a younger brother because he's a bit shorter then me and cute as a button. I honestly don't think he'll ever look like a full grown man, but he's just cute that way… and he's gay! He is so helping me pick out a tuxedo for the dance. I can always use a man with a great fashion sense!

"Beth, what are you doing out of the kitchen?" I stopped in mid step when the familiar voice of my team captain entered my ears. I twirled around and ended up having to spin most of the way around to face Clair who was lounging in the booth beside me. I laughed at my own jumpiness and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Tom-Tom is switching places with me for tonight." I said simply as I walked out of the isle and pressed against the table's edge. Clair looked up at me from her seat alone in the booth and smiled.

"You're still using that pet name for him?" she asked with an amused expression as I nodded and rested my hands against the table.

"He's just like a child, so why shouldn't I?" I had always thought of Tom-Tom as a child, never date-able. I had more of an urge to cover him in cute stickers than kisses, but Clair didn't seem to understand that. She was just too motherly to understand why I couldn't ever think of him that way.

"It's rather cruel to chide him like that." Clair said with a shrug as if that would explain her thoughts on the subject.

"I'm not scolding him for anything, it just fits him." I laughed lightly and pushed away from the table. "I need to get to work. I'll come cut up a chicken or something for you later if you want." I said as I started off towards the serving counter.

"Don't bother, I'm having a Caesar." She said from the booth. I waved over my shoulder and continued over to the serving counter where my boss stood sending me stern glances. I smiled up at her and continued until I stood just before her.

"I'm taking over Tommy's shift, I hope you don't mind." I told her. I didn't bother phrasing it in a question because she couldn't fire me if she wanted to. Being on a team with Clair had its advantages.

"Who's going to make the desserts? Tommy isn't a dessert chef." She asked with her arms folded over to her chest and foot tapping impatiently.

"He can frost a fruit cake just as well as I can, I think we'll get through the night just fine." I replied sarcastically with a shrug and stepped around her to the order board. There were three tables that needed a personal chef already, all were taken. I frowned slightly and was about to turn and go back to my boss when a waitress stamped another order up on the board. I quickly snatched the card and scanned across the order. A table of six, two stir fry, one crab sushi, two yakisoba and one fried rice with shrimp. It wasn't too big of a list for a first order so I turned and headed off towards the table. Slipping the card into my pocket I looked around for the chef-less counter. Spotting across the floor of the dining hall I quickly weaved my way through the tables between point A and point B.

"Hey there, folks." I greeted them as I came to a temporary stop in front of the door leading into the counter. The counter was more like a raised of table with a big hole in the middle. A grill stood on the north side, built into the counter, while a stove sat on the east side. On the West side lay a cutting board and on the south side, next to the door I was currently trying to unlatch was spread a pile of menus that the waitress had yet to pick up. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'll be taking over for Tommy. My name's Tatiana." My name wasn't really Tatiana, but I was told to tell a customer that was my name so they couldn't hunt me down and kill me if they didn't like the food.

"You are our chef?" One of the customers asked as finally jiggled the latch on the door loose and walked into the open space on the other side.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." I said playfully as I for the first time looked at the people I would be serving. As I looked at them I instantly knew something was familiar about them, I just wasn't sure from where I knew them… Damn it.

"Not at all. I just didn't think one of the bladers would be working as a cook during the tournament." The man sitting on the other side of the stove said with a crooked smile. I shrugged and smiled at him. He was handsome, I had to admit. With raven black hair and stunning golden eyes who wouldn't think he was handsome.

"It's a hobby I can't seem to get away from." I answered as I glanced to the others. One face in particular stuck out to me and almost made me jump back in surprise. "Mr. Dickenson! I didn't see you there. Sorry for not saying something sooner!" I quickly apologized to the happy old man.

"Don't worry about it, Beth." He laughed that cheerful giggle of his as he fumbled with the cane at the side of his chair.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up on deck with the other big shot teams taking pictures or something?" I couldn't help but ask. The whole time I had been here Mr. Dickenson was tied up with the tournament sponsors and his rich buddies. This was the first time I had seen him in a few days…

"I think these fine boys qualify as big shots, wouldn't you agree?" I stared at him quizzically for a moment. These people he was sitting with were familiar, but they didn't particularly look like big shots…

"Oh my god! You guys are the Blade Breakers?" I half shouted as I spun around to look at the male faces that were staring at me in amusement. "I can't believe I didn't even realize who you all are until now!"

"You didn't know who we were?" Tyson loudly asked from his seat next to Mr. Dickenson. I laughed lightly as a sweat drop trickled down my temple.

"Yeah, I'm a bit slow on the up take sometimes…" Oh boy was I ever embarrassed. How could I have not recognized the World Champions? Maybe the fumes from the kitchen were eating away at my brain like a cancerous disease.

"Did someone order fresh ingredients?" I almost rolled my eyes as the waitress popped up behind me with a cart full of noodles and other ingredients. "If not I can take them back to the kitchen."

"Of course we ordered ingredients. Thanks Stacey." I turned and smiled at the large woman. Her real name was actually Robin, but she, like me, was forced to use a fake one. The brunette smiled back at me as she set the plates of cold food down on the counter.

"No problem. Where's Blake? Wasn't he assigned to this counter?" She asked as I took a plate of noodles from the counter and placed them next to the stove.

"Tom-Tom's making deserts for me tonight. That guy is such a sweetie." I answered with a small laugh and slid the plates of stir fry ingredients over to the stove to sit with the yakisoba noodles.

"Oh, well I hope everyone is ordering Fruit Cake. That's the only thing he can make…" Stacey stared at me with a lopsided grin until I couldn't help but to snicker.

"He can make plenty of things, now scoot along. I'm sure someone needs more wine." Stacey rolled her eyes at me then set down the rest of the ingredients and promptly left taking the now empty cart with her. I turned back to the men at the counter and smiled sweetly. "So, who ordered what?"

THE FRONT DECK

"Wow, look at that view!" Amy cheered as she ran to the stern of the ship with her arms spread wide before her. Clothed in a one piece, bright orange, strapless bathing suit with a white shawl knotted around her waist she was ready for the sun. Heavy tan lines from the T-shirts she would wear on her family's ranch dug into her upper arms and neck like scars, but she didn't mind. All the more evidence to prove who she was, a true country girl.

"The water is rather calm today, isn't it?" Eva said as she followed her team captain towards the point at the front of the ship. She too was dressed for the sun in a tight black bikini with white lace lining and straps. She held a pair of thick white towels in her arms, one for Amy and one for herself.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen so much water in real life!" Amy continued on ignoring Eva's question as she threw herself against the railing separating her from the hundred foot drop to the frothing water below.

"That's right," Eva began as she joined her captain in leaning against the railing. "You've never been to the ocean before. I'm surprised you aren't getting sea sick."

"Nope, I haven't and I feel great!" Amy cheered as she leaned over the railing and looked down at the water as it parted around the ship's outer walls. "I should have made a trip to the ocean a lot sooner. You don't get crisp breezes like this back in the plains of Texas."

"That's very true. The air down there is always so dry." Eva commented as she curiously watched a group of people pass by them down the hallway.

"Yeah, but it never gets snowy. That stuff's just plain evil…" Amy scowled as she turned away from the waters below and faced the pool that sat sunken in the middle of the open deck a good twenty feet and a stair case away. "All white and endless like a really bad dream… yuck. That would be the worst way to go if you ask me. Drowning I can handle, but freezing to death is just appalling."

"You can be so morbid sometimes, you know that?" Eva said with a small smile as she shook her head and pushed off the railing. "Common, I hear there is a bladers only pool on the upper deck. We can find some peace and quiet up there."

"Really? How come I never heard of this pool?" Amy asked as she quickly followed her friend towards a hallway she hadn't seen.

"You were to busy flirting with those boys back in the main dining hall when I asked for directions." Eva replied as she headed up a stair case paved in a deep crimson red carpet with Amy in tow just behind her.

"I was not flirting. I was merely surveying the crowds. Plus, they talked to me first." Amy defended as they came to the landing at the top of the stairs; it was only a few feet wide so Eva quickly went through the door at the top to keep from crowding her captain and stepped into the sun light.

"Damn, you think it would have been just a kiddy pool…" Eva said as she stared at the sight before her. A large shimmering crystal blue pool sat empty in the middle of the open deck with a large broiling hot tub lay a few feet away to the right of the deck. Lounge chairs sat lining both the bodies of water along with a few tables and umbrellas. Amy stepped up next to Eva to stare at the empty deck before them with a dropped jaw.

"They better have a sauna too…" Amy said quietly as she glanced around the deck for a moment longer. Eva slowly turned her head towards her captain. Amy let a smile she had been holding back turn her lips.

"Pool party!" The girls screamed together as they dashed off towards the pool, Eva tossing the towels on to a near by lounge chair. Both girls dashed over to the edge of the pool and launched into the air with loud laughs and giggles. As both girls disappeared in a mass of frothing water another the last member of their team emerged from the stairway to watch them surface with large smiles and slightly gasping breath.

"Litana, come join us!" Amy shouted to the younger girl as she walked out into the sun. Litana was dressed in a royal blue stringed bikini with a matching skirt attached to the bikini bottoms. Her short black hair fluttered around her face in the ocean wind while she looked down with violet eyes at the two girls floating in the water.

"Yeah, the water is nice and warm." Eva agreed as she wiped the chlorinated water from her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"…" Litana glanced at the two with a wary eye then headed over to the hot tub with a towel under her arm. Eva and Amy followed their team mate's retreating form until it disappeared in a mass of churning bubbles and only her head remained to be seen.

"I take it all the attention for the opening ceremony as gotten to her." Amy commented as she treaded water next to Eva. Eva nodded and spun to face Amy with a small frown. They looked at each other with speaking glances for a moment before a large yell interrupted their silent conversation.

"Cannon Ball!" A male voice called and suddenly the two girls were enveloped in a large wave of water. Litana glanced over her shoulder to the pool where both her team mates floated silently face down in the pool. Amy jerked after a moment of floating and sprang up for air.

"What the hell! Haven't you people ever heard of respect?" She yelled at the perpetrator of the cannon ball without restraint. Eva slowly surfaced a few feet away from Amy and instantly sighed.

"Woh, sorry miss. I didn't see you there." The teen defended as he rubbed his blonde hair sheepishly from where he stood in the shallow end. His cool blue eyes watched the two girls closely like he was trying to see them through the distortion of the water.

"Sure you didn't. I was standing right here the whole time." Amy said with a small pout as she turned and paddled off towards the edge of the pool where a ladder hung from the edge.

"Amy, give the poor guy a break." Eva said with a small laugh aimed for her captain. Amy rolled her eyes turned back around in the water to glare at Eva, her long brown hair wrapping around her shoulders like a sash.

"What ever just don't do it again." She said with a huff and continued towards the edge of the pool.

"Haven't we seen you two before?" Another voice entered the girls' attention as they looked up at the two other men standing on the edge of the shallow end. One stood about 5'9 with burgundy spiked hair and a tanned naked chest. Amy quirked and eyebrow at him curiously while Eva surveyed the other man who stood just behind the taller one. He was a bit shorter than the red head and had lime green hair that floated freely over his head and matching green eyes.

"Yeah, you guys are the Majestics minus Robert, correct?" Eva asked as she glided through the water towards the boys.

"Yeah, you are from one of the all female teams, right?" The shortest of them asked. Eva nodded as she touched down on the floor of the pool and stood up right.

"The Forgivers at your service," Amy said from where she now sat at the deep end of the pool with her feet dipped in the water. She saluted with her right hand, ring and pinky fingers tucked into her palm. "Which one of you guys is the performer?"

Eva looked intently upon the three boys who slowly glanced over to the smallest one. "Oliver is." The blonde one who still stood in the water said in reference to his green haired teammate. He smiled as all attention was brought to him and stepped forward.

"May I ask who your performer is?" He said with a confident tone. Eva smiled and took a small bow.

"I am. Eva Jones is the name. I'm glad to finally meet you all. I've seen many of your battles in the European tournaments from my home in Canada." Eva said with a smile when she stood up fully again.

"You're a fan?" The blonde one, Enrique, asked almost dumbly.

"No, merely an admirer of your power and skill. I'm a fan of all bladers who can tame a bitbeast." Eva shrugged and walked over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. The boys all watched her as she squished the water from the blonde bun her hair was strung up in and spun to face them once again. "Our third member it over there, Litana Mu," Eva said waving off towards the hot tub where just the top of Litana's hair was now visible. Litana's head bobbed up for a moment then sank down even further into the water at the mention of her name.

"She doesn't talk very much, so don't try." Amy said as she stood and headed for the diving board. "She'll just get embarrassed and avoid you." She continued with a shrug.

"Anyway, what brings you three up here, the weather or the privacy?" Eva asked as she headed for the deep end. The guys all split off towards an empty lawn chair and set their things down, except for Enrique who stayed in the water.

"Privacy. There are too many fans running around down their. We were nearly killed when we tried to find a place to set our stuff down at let alone trying to swim." The red head, Johnny, said with a huff as he set his towel and Beyblade down on one of the shaded tables. Amy laughed lightly and was soon joined by Eva.

"Sounds familiar…" They said in unison at a fond memory they shared

"Well, I think it's time to repay you…" Amy said with a devilish grin as she stepped up to the diving board and ran towards the edge. "Cannon ball!"

RM- Well, what did you guys think? I made it about… 1000 words longer then the rest of the chapters and it's a thousand times better… In my own personal opinion at least.

FairyDryis – I haven't a clue as how to get Litana and Ray together or Malu and Enrique. If you can think of a way I would be extremely grateful.

En-En-Chan – I made the chapter longer! Yay! Lol. I'm glad you like the story so far. Hopefully it will be getting interesting very soon here…


End file.
